


The Remains of Us - Les Restes de Nous

by lwinged



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Asunder, Canon Divergent, Demonic Possession, Love Triangle, M/M, Slash, Slow Burn, across years, life at Circle
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwinged/pseuds/lwinged
Summary: Surana et Cullen se rencontrent, se méfient, s'aiment, se brisent, puis s'oublient, se retrouvent, essayent de recoller les morceaux...Mais après toutes ces années et tant de souffrance, qu'est-ce qu'il reste?Fic commençant au début de Origin puis se poursuivant dans Inquisition.





	The Remains of Us - Les Restes de Nous

Chapitre I

***

« Hey l'oreille pointue ! »

  
L'elfe ne réagit pas à cette remarque, des mèches brunes retombant en partie sur ses yeux clairs, concentré sur son livre. Un comportement qui dénotait - malheureusement - d'une certaine habitude. Trois templiers visiblement dissipés lui avaient barré le chemin, l'observant avec une arrogance certaine. Probablement pour le faire endêver. Alors auraient-ils une excuse pour le réprimander.

Cullen, jeune homme regard havane, les cheveux blonds et bouclés, la posture loin d'être assurée dans son armure immaculée, avait suivi la scène d'un oeil attentif. Il s'approcha du groupe, tout en restant à une distance respectable. Il savait bien que les trois hommes étaient plus haut gradés que lui - il n’était qu’une nouvelle recrue et  avait bien du mal à gagner le respect de ses aînés. Les Mages ne semblaient pas vraiment se soucier de lui et à vrai dire les Templiers non plus. Il semblait invisible, comme s’il n’avait aucune importance. Il faisait partie des murs.  
  
« Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle ! asséna un autre, hilare.

Cullen ne trouvait pas cela si drôle. Le mage se faisait tutoyer sans une once de respect. Certains templiers étaient plus que respectables - certains très amicaux et même… plus avec les Mages qu’ils devaient surveiller - mais d’autres avaient pris pour habitude de s’en prendre à eux, les estimants plus faibles.  Le dernier des templiers saisit le livre de l’elfe, qui cette fois-ci se leva. Il ne semblait guère atteint par leurs mots, mais il devait tenir à ce livre - Cullen put enfin lire le titre : l _a Dalatie et ses coutumes._

— Pourquoi tu t’intéresses à la Dalatie ? Tu n'y retourneras jamais, faut s’y faire maintenant !  
  
Cullen décida d’intervenir, ne supportant pas autant d’injustice. C’était un elfe mage, pas une bête de foire.

— Bon ça suffit maintenant.

— Oh regardez, c’est ce cher Rutherford qui essaye de défendre son protégé ! s'exclama l'un d'eux avec grandiloquence.  
— Ce n’est pas… commença le blond, puis balayait l'air d'un geste de sa main, laissez-le. »

 Le mage dédaigna Cullen du regard, ne sachant comment interpréter son comportement. L'homme vit, dans le fond de ses yeux pâles, méandre de son âme, la peur et l’indignation. Celles-ci semblèrent, en quelques secondes, être remplacées par plus de douceur, mais ce n’était que le fruit de son imagination, certainement. Le mage n’était pas plus soulagé. Lassé, était le mot. Il baissa la tête dissimulant les traits fins sous une frange pointue un peu trop longue. Certains des Enchanteurs s’étaient arrêtés dans leur activités pour observer la scène, mais d’autres leur disait de ne pas s’en mêler. Si seulement le Premier Enchanteur avait été là…

 L’elfe entendit nettement les trois gaillards rire à gorge déployée lorsque celui-ci choisit de les ignorer puis bouscula légèrement Cullen pour s’éloigner, traversant la bibliothèque en toute hâte :

«Oh! Surana, t’oublie ton bouquin! cria l’un des Templiers, moqueur.

 Cullen observa l’elfe s’éloigner sans un mot. Même s’il l’avait vu plusieurs fois - il était assez reconnaissable avec ses cheveux noirs qui cachaient une partie de son front, - ils ne s’étaient jamais vraiment parlé. Celui-ci semblait assez mystérieux, pas très causant. La plupart du temps, il demeurait seul, passant plus de temps perdu dans ses grimoires que dans une conversation avec ses pairs. Au final, il ne se rappelait même pas de son prénom - il savait qu’on lui avait dit, à son arrivée, mais celui-ci s'était effacé, sûrement à cause de tous ces cantiques qu'il se devait de connaître par coeur. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’en vouloir, ce qui était assez ridicule. Après tout, ils étaient extrêmement nombreux, ici, au Cercle de Férelden. Au final, il ne connaissait que son nom – Surana :

« Qu’est-ce qui t’arrives?”

 Cullen se retourna, faisant face au plus grand des Templiers - cela dit, ce n’était pas le plus âgé des trois. Il y avait quelque chose d’assez juvénile dans son regard et ses cheveux courts en bataille.

— Pourriez-vous arrêter de me tutoyer ? rétorqua Cullen, agacé.

— Pouah, quel coincé.

— J-Je ne suis pas…

Les deux autres templiers éclatèrent d’un rire rauque et le jeune templier piqua un fard.

— Tu parles, ça se lit dans ton regard, dans ta posture, dans tes cheveux roux…  
— Ils sont blonds, corrigea hâtivement Cullen.

— Peu importe, ça nous fait du bien. Tu sais ici… ajouta le jeune templier qui ne devait avoir qu’un ou deux de plus que lui.

— Je vous demande pardon ?”

Le petit groupe de templier se mit à rire grassement. _Quelle bande d’idiots…_ pensa Cullen, sans en dire un mot. Il attendit qu’ils s’en remettent, ses joues colorées de vermeil.

— Tu es nouveau, encore attaché aux règles, mais bientôt tu verras, tu te laisseras aller.

—  Vous… buta Cullen, se raclant la gorge pour récupérer un minimum de prestance du haut de ses _presque_ vingt ans, perdu dans une armure bien lourde. Vous les insultez et ensuite vous...  Il se pinça l’arête du nez.

 — Nous n’insultons personne, le contredit l’un deux. On passe des mois dans cette sombre tour, à veiller qu’aucun de ceux-là ne se transforme soudainement en démon ou ne se lance dans je ne sais quel rite de sang, il haussa les épaules et ajouta comme si cela était une évidence, Il faut bien se détendre de temps en temps.

— Chut, parlez-moins fort, si le Chevalier-Capitaine vous entend! rabroua fermement son collègue.

— Oh, ça va je sais. Le devoir, tout ça, rouspéta l’autre. Il laissa choir le livre au sol et ricana, bienvenue en enfer Rutherford ! Il  lui fit un sourire mauvais, soutenu par les rires gras de ses camarades et ils quittèrent les lieux.

 Cullen observa ses prétendus _“camarades”_ s’éloigner, l’air mauvais. Lui qui était si excité à l’idée de devenir templier l’était soudainement un peu moins. Heureusement que tous n’étaient pas si infantiles  - certains templiers n’avaient pas hésité à l’accueillir avec enthousiasme, n’hésitant pas à lui expliquer quelques règles et lui donner de judicieux conseils.  
Il leva un sourcil et se baissa, saisit le livre à l’odeur si caractéristique - celle du vieux livre. Il aimait beaucoup cette odeur, cela lui rappelait les histoires que lui racontait sa mère, quand il était petit. Il repensa à sa famille assez douloureusement, qu’il avait au final “abandonné”. Sa soeur, Mia l’avait encore au travers de la gorge.

  
Il soupira et se dirigea vers la direction que l’elfe avait pris, marchant dans les couloirs et se perdant quelque peu - la tour était immense, et il ne la connaissait pas encore assez. Au moment où il commençait à perdre espoir, il vit une tête brune se détacher des autres.

« Hm… Excusez-moi… Il lui tapota l’épaule.

 

L’elfe se retourna lentement, retenant son souffle. Il était un peu plus petit que lui, de quelques centimètres seulement. Vêtu de la robe de mage donnée aux novices, il en tirait nerveusement les manches comme s’il voulait recouvrir ses poignets.

— Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? demanda le jeune homme sans vraiment le regarder.

 Cullen ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, surpris de cette réponse. Il eut l’air à la fois surpris et amusé.

— ... Rien ? Non je… Il montra le livre qu’il tenait entre les mains. Vous avez oublié ça, j’ai supposé que vous aimeriez le récupérer, après tout il est à vous. Il fit une pause, enfin pas _réellement_ , vous l’avez emprunté donc… Je devrais arrêter de parler, n’est-ce pas ? »

 

Surana leva un sourcil, déconcerté. D’habitude, les Templier étaient calmes et sûr d’eux. Ou quand ils ne l’étaient pas, ils se montraient doucereux et venimeux, leur rappelant sans cesse qu’ils n’étaient pas dépositaire de leur vie. Mais l’homme en face de lui, visage juvénile, moins impressionnant que ses confrères, ne semblait pas appartenir à l’une de ces catégories. Sans doute l’inexpérience, la nouveauté, la _naïveté_.

Il décida de prendre le livre, prudemment :

 « Merci.Un sourire illumina son visage, juste une fraction de seconde avant qu’il ne retrouve son attitude froide et distante. Cullen cru presque l’avoir imaginé.

— De… rien. Puis-je connaître votre prénom ? Je sais que ce n’est pas très… professionnel de ma part mais je suis ici depuis peu et nous sommes assez nombreux donc…

 Il se frotta la nuque, embarrassé. _Bien joué Cullen, tu es le templier avec le plus de charisme possible._

— Sindar, répondit l’elfe contre tout attente. Cullen s’était attendu à plus d'indifférence. Quelque part, cette réponse le rassurait. Il ne voulait pas d’une mésentente avec les Mages du Cercle. Et vous vous êtes…. Cullen Rutherford, n’est-ce pas? questionna l’apprenti avec un peu moins de rudesse. Je… retiens plutôt bien les prénoms, se justifia-t-il comme si on aurait pu lui reprocher d’être trop bien informé.

Cullen piqua un fard et se frotta la nuque de nouveau.

— Je suis… flatté que vous ayez retenu mon nom et même mon prénom. Il sourit un instant, mais se rappela qu’il ne devait pas s’attacher. Certains mages ne réussissait pas la Confrontation, et pour le moment le mage n’était qu’un apprenti. Il se demanda comment faisaient… les autres. L’aversion des templiers pour les mages - et inversement - n’était pas une légende mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment, à vrai dire. Évidemment tous les mages n’étaient pas des gens biens, mais jusqu’ici il n’était tombé que sur des mages respectueux: ni fuyard, ni maléficien - cela dit il avait eu vent d’un certain Anders qui avait tenté de s’échapper tellement de fois qu’il était presque devenu une légende.

 — Pourquoi un Templier serait flatté d’une telle chose? demanda Sindar bien plus amer mais aussi intrigué. Je ne suis pas ici pour échanger des mondanités avec les gens qui me tiennent en leur joug. Cela faisait des années, plus de dix ans. Dix ans qu’il n’avait respiré aucun autre air que celui de la tour immense ou il était tenu de rester. Les apprentis n’avaient aucune autorisation de sortir à la différence des Enchanteurs. Il observa le sol.

— Si on vous voit en train de me parler de la sorte… murmura-t-il. Puis il se déroba à ces paroles. Je dois y aller. »

  
Le jeune homme trottina d'un pas souple, son précieux livre contre la poitrine et finit par disparaître du champ de vision de Cullen, qui resta immobile sans trop savoir quoi faire.

  « N’en faites pas trop.

Le templier sursauta et se retrouva nez à nez avec l’un de ses confrères à l’allure bien plus sereine et confiante que lui. Cheveux châtains coupés très courts, le regard déterminé, il imposait le respect malgré son âge - il ne semblait pas avoir plus de trente ans. Le blond déglutit. Ils seront réprimandés, mais ne conversez pas trop avec les apprentis.  
Il soupira.

— Je sais. Ne pas s’attacher, rester professionnel… Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Tout cela était encore bien compliqué. Difficile de savoir où se trouvait la limite. Il n’était là que depuis quelques mois, finalement. Encore trop peu pour s’habituer à cette ambiance - il avait l’impression que tout ce petit monde marchait sur des œufs en permanence.

— Ne vous souciez de rien, dit l’homme d’un ton rassurant. Tout cela est la volonté du Créateur et c’est notre devoir de protéger les Mages du monde et d’eux-mêmes. Quand le doute vous accable, soldat, n’oubliez pas votre Foi. C’est la seule chose qui pourrait bien vous sauver dans les heures sombres.

Il lui donna un léger coup sur son bras, produisant un léger bruit métallique.

— Le reste ne doit pas altérer votre jugement. Vous avez bien fait de reprendre ces drôles sur leur comportement. Mais les Mages ne doivent pas y voir là une faiblesse à exploiter. Bien sûr ils ne sont pas tous pétris de mauvaises attentions. Si néanmoins vous avez des questions sur la gestion du Cercle, je me ferais une joie de vous aider. On n’apprend pas tout à l’instruction.

 L’homme sourit avec confiance. Aider les recrues était quelque chose qu’il appréciait tout particulièrement. Sans doute cela lui rappelait-il sa jeunesse.

— J’ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, admit le jeune templier, observant un instant ses bottes, embarrassé, avant de se souvenir qu’il ferait mieux de regarder son supérieur. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment en tenir compte, son sourire étant toujours présent sur son visage cerné. Mais le Créateur me guide dans chacun de mes choix.

— Parfait, parfait. Retournez à votre poste, soldat.

— A vos ordre! répondit Cullen avec un prompt salut. »

 

Le jeune homme reprit son observation, affecté au premier étage pour la journée. Mages et Templiers allaient et venaient, tandis qu’il faisait de son mieux pour rester alerte. L’idée de faire le moindre faux pas l’effrayait. Lorsqu’il n’était encore qu’un initié, cette tâche au sein de la Chantrie lui paraissait tellement noble, réservant de nombreuses aventures. Il avait fait ce choix et tenait d’y consacrer sa vie. Seulement, tout n’était pas aussi trépidant que dans les histoires que les aînés aimaient à raconter à leur disciple. Moins de bataille, moins de “miracle divin”, plus de sérieux et de formalité. Il ne souhaitait pas cependant qu’un malheur arrive au plus tôt. Il avait été formé, en théorie, à de nombreux incidents possibles. Mais quant à s’y retrouver confronter pour de vrai. Il en ressentait à la fois une certaine inquiétude et de l’excitation.

 

Finalement, il décida qu’avoir aidé ce mage était une bonne action, même s’il devait y mettre moins de fougue, garder son jugement. Bien entendu, il devait rester plus en retrait des Mages, être trop amical afin de ne pas altérer sa volonté et ses croyances. De plus les novices comme Sindar seraient tôt ou tard confronté à l’épreuve ultime  du Cercle. Sa vie prendrait fin sous les coups des Templiers s'il venait à échouer, ou encore serait-il “Apaisé”; l’âme brisée, rompue de son lien avec ce que les Hommes appelaient “l’Immatériel”. Si d’aventure il réussissait, le novice deviendrait Enchanteur.

 

Les échecs de ce rituel, la Confrontation, étaient tenus secrets aux oreilles des autres Mages du Cercle. De toute façon, il n’avait pas besoin de le savoir. Les Mages n’étaient pas maîtres de leur vie et de leur destinée.

Il n’était jamais encore arrivé que l’un d’eux change la donne…

 

***

Cette fic est une collaboration avec Emy.


End file.
